


Grand Tour

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: EliHec Week, Day 3 - City
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 9





	Grand Tour

The city area of Ostia- a big, busy, bustling place. More often than not, there’s people as far as the eye can see. It’s without a doubt one of the noisier, populated places in Lycia. 

It goes further than just population, noise, and business. The architecture gives off a lot about Ostia as a whole. It had a certain feeling of strength to it. The size of everything very much gave that off. In Ostia, big is best, and the buildings really showed that.

Yet, at the same time, there was a certain beauty put into the city. Plant life- be it trees, bushes, or flowers- wherever it looked good. And for sure it looked good- it encapsulated that beauty despite the scary large buildings that exudes much power. If the season’s right, pretty petals would fall, creating a wondrous atmosphere. All the little boys and girls loved it and would try to catch them all.

Looked as though there was a perfect balance. One thought carefully, built up with the body and mind.

* * *

It was just for business really. Eliwood had no other reason to be in Ostia other than business. But there’s always more reason than that to tread into the territory. Hector’s more than enough reason for him to come here. Business matters? Sure, they’re important. But time with him’s much more important to him.

Today, no different at all. The pair made their way out of the room packed with other leaders and officials.

“…It really does feel like an eternity in there.” Eliwood said, sighing in relief after.

“Here I thought  _ I _ would be the one to say that first. This new life getting you already?” Hector replied in a teasing manner.

After saying that, he immediately took hold of the other’s hand and started moving down the hallway. Eliwood had no choice but to follow suit. The clutches of Hector is not something he can easily escape even if he actually wanted to.

“Maybe it is… Don’t think I didn’t hear those discrete yawns though. You’re just as tired.”

The redhead gave his beloved a light, playful nudge to get that one to sink in. He can mess with Hector all he likes- he knows there’s not going to be any bad consequences with him.

As for Hector, he couldn’t even deny Eliwood’s words. He’s said time and time again that this life is hard for him. It’s a drastic change and tests his patience a whole lot.

“Yeah, whatever.

What do you want to do? We’ve got time. The gardens are always free, or… I dunno…”

The Ostian paused, thinking of what to actually do. Meanwhile, Hector’s words sparked an idea in Eliwood. One that he isn’t the most sure of in terms of if the other will oblige or not. It’s worth a try though.

“How about you show me more than just the castle gardens? The city, perhaps? I’ve never had the chance to bask in its beauty and glory that I’m told it has.”

He looked to his lover, a soft, eager smile on his face. Hector’s expression perked up a bit, both at that smile,  _ and _ the idea. Eliwood wasn’t so sure if the latter was true, but confirmation would come.

“Why not? S’ppose it’d be a chance to check on a couple people. A-and of course the city as a whole. Can’t forget that…” Hector said.

“Then lead the way, my wonderful tour guide.” the redhead responded, nothing but contentedness in his voice.

Hector couldn’t help but let out a little elated chuckle as his grip on the other’s hand tightened.

“I will, guest of honour.”

Off they went.

* * *

As they traversed into the city, the first thing that Eliwood could notice was the petals that fell. It created quite the wonderful atmosphere. The season’s just right it seems.

“I didn’t realise this is just how beautiful it can get. To think people only see Ostia for its military prowess…” he said in awe.

Hector nodded.

“Heh… Well, it’s like this when the season’s right. It’s- nice, I guess.”

For a moment, the Ostian gave some thought of where he’d like to take him first. At the same time, he’s thinking on who to see- who’s the closest from here. Emma? Anja? Mr. Wilson? He tapped his chin in thought.

Eliwood fixed his gaze to the other’s thinking face.

“Well? Where first?” he asked.

“Shut up, I’m thinking.”

In response, the redhead chuckled at his lover’s blunt, demanding reply.

After some more moments of thinking Hector figured that they’re close to Anja. So they’re headed to her place. Hector pointed in the direction they’re to go.

“This way, we’re gonna see Anja first.” he said, immediately starting to walk after.

Eliwood followed by Hector’s right side. Knowing where he’s going and what he’s doing, the Ostian relaxed a little more inwardly. He grabbed his beloved’s hand once more, minding not that he’s doing so in public. It for sure turned some heads, given it’s two prominent figures of Lycia engaging in such an action. Neither young man cared, they carried on walking.

As they walked, Eliwood kept looking around him. There’s so much unspoken of detail that he wondered why it’s never told of. Sure, Ostia’s got a lot of military prowess and is generally perceived as a nation of strength. But never do people speak much of it outside of that.

Frankly, it shook Eliwood how beautiful his surroundings are. The plant life especially caught his fancy. Trees where there could be or planted decorative shrubs. Let alone the petals that lightly rained down. It’s loud, and bustling, but that’s part of the charm to him. He’s not used to this much business everywhere given the more quiet and serene nature of Pherae.

Hector noticed how much the other enjoyed it. How happy and interested Eliwood is made him happy.

“This big old place interest you or what?” he asked.

The redhead paused his sightseeing.

“Yes! It’s so beautiful here! Such a refreshing change of pace to the calm nature of Pherae.

I wish I knew how wonderful your city is sooner…”

He sighed.

“How far are we to Anja then?”

In reality, Hector lost track of how far it is. He was so fixated on how happy Eliwood is that it took his mind off the initial goal. Though, conveniently, as he looked to his right… 

“Ah! We’re here! I- didn’t realise we’d be here so quick, heh…”

Both turned to the door to Anja’s place. Hector went first, opening the door without so much as a knock. At that, a voice quickly spoke up.

“Excuse m-

Ah, Lord Hector! Your dearest Lord Eliwood too, I assume? Well met. Any reason you barged in- as usual?”

It was Anja, a nurse within the city, a good one at that. Even if she does have a bit of an attitude at times. Still, the woman was happy to see Hector, given she knows him. Also glad to see him with Eliwood too, and to finally see the new Marquess Pherae himself in person.

“Just came to say hi, is all.” Hector said.

Eliwood came in beside the Ostian, a welcoming smile adorning his face. He gave a friendly wave to the woman.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Nurse Anja.”

* * *

After a couple minutes of conversing, the pair said their goodbyes to Anja and were off to the next person. Hector figured that they’d come across Mr. Wilson whilst going round, so their next destination is Emma’s seamstress shop. Entering the streets, they resumed holding hands on the same sides as before.

“That Anja is quite the woman in person. Small, yet talented and- seemingly tough looking in honesty.” Eliwood uttered. 

“S’ppose not everyone’s as they seem at first.” Hector responded.

Eliwood gazed toward the other as he spoke his response.

“That sounds quite like you, really. Strong and rough on the outside, soft and wonderful on the inside.”

Hector couldn’t hold back the small red tint that formed on his cheeks as he smiled at that cheesy compliment. He tightened his grip on Eliwood’s hand a tad, and didn’t really reply verbally. The other took that as his response, used to Hector’s reliance on action to express at times. To him, it’s the Ostian’s own special little way of doing things (even if others like him exist, and he’s aware of that). 

As the pair carried on walking, Eliwood went back to taking in the surroundings. The plant life still captivated him. He loved how such an industrial place could fit in this plant life. And the size of everything was intimidating any all, but the designs seemed as though there were quite the amount of care put into them.

That indulgence was short lived as a shout directed at them could be heard. Hector turned immediately and found the source, then smiled.

“Young Lord Hector! And is that? Oh, it is your dearest Lord Eliwood isn’t it?!”

An old man came toward them. A small, skinny old man with utmost delight on his face seeing Hector.

“Oh, well met, James! Yeah, this is Eliwood.” Hector said back.

Once caught up to them, James came to a stop, bringing his hand up toward Eliwood, gesturing for a handshake.

“I thought his hair was pink! Regardless, greetings, Young Lord Eliwood.”

Hector chuckled.

“I told you his hair’s red, you dolt.”

The Pheraean took James’ hand, to where James shook it a bit wildly. It was- a handshake, just a more excitable one.

“Aha… It is nice to meet you, James. I am indeed Hector’s beloved.”

Despite how- over the top James is, Eliwood smiled at it. Not often that one sees someone as seemingly nice and joyful as him.

“It was nice seeing you, James. But we’ve gotta go, yeah? I’ll see you around.” Hector quickly said after, grabbing Eliwood’s hand again and walking off. The redhead followed, despite it looking and feeling as though he was being yanked away.

The old man waved at them.

“Alright, it was nice to meet you, Lord Eliwood! And take care, Lord Hector! Make sure to say hello to U-”

“Y-yeah, I will!”

That was a close one.

* * *

Now, they’re en route to Emma’s place at last, after their brief encounter with James. Yet again, Eliwood is back to looking here, there, and everywhere. He really made the most of this opportunity looking round the city. And of course, took the most of being with Hector while he can be.

Every sight had to be taken in, and every second of it possible being next to his beloved.

“How close are we? I suppose this will be our last real stop…” Eliwood commented.

“Hm… I’d say not too far if we keep moving.” Hector replied.

The Pheraean nodded at that and went back to his mobile sightseeing. Every so often, Hector would glance at Eliwood looking everywhere, filled to the brim with wonder at Ostia’s magnificence. The Ostian had seen it many times himself, but walking around with his beloved definitely changed things for him.

Well, in truth, he never really took it upon himself to really see  _ everything _ about his home. Sure, he enjoys the feeling of it being home, and he’d admit it does look nicer than it’s perceived to be. But he never really took it in as much as he did now. It made him realise just how beautiful his home really is outside of just the feeling of familiarity and comfort.

He got so lost in that thought that he barely managed to notice that they’re there.

“Alright, we’re here now.” he told the other.

A honey blond haired lady waved through the window, noticing the pair. She clearly looked happy to see them.

Off the two went through the door to the seamstress shop. Instantly, that lady spoke up.

“Hector, hello! Is that your beloved Eliwood, I wonder?”

She raised a curious eyebrow toward the Pheraean, who waved at her with the same friendly, happy smile on his face.

“Hello, Emma. This is Eliwood, yes.” the Ostian replied.

Emma walked toward them with glee.

“Ooh, he is just as dashing and handsome as you say~.”

Hector went a little red in the face at that. It’s true that he said that to her at some point. Emma giggled at that.

“Where are my manners? I’m Emma. It’s a huge pleasure to meet you.

I’ve made this one’s clothes ever since he was a cute little baby.”

Eliwood chuckled at the lady’s enthusiasm. All the same, he smiled brightly at how long she’s clearly known Hector.

“I take it he was quite the adorable baby, hm?” Eliwood asked teasingly, knowing it’d get the other.

“Oh, yes! He was! A lovely one!”

Hector raised his hand to speak, a little flustered.

“A-alright that’s enough of that you two… We’ve gotta go. It was nice seeing you, Emma.”

And he took Eliwood’s hand and went right back out of the shop, the other waving as they exited.

Emma simply giggled.

“Ok, goodbye!”

* * *

After some more walking around, and showing of more places, Hector let Eliwood take the wheel. A tree caught his eye and he whisked Hector toward it. Petals fell from it. It did seem like quite the lovely tree.

Once they were to a standstill, Eliwood turned to face the other. Going on his toes slightly, he pulled Hector down a tad for a kiss. Onto Hector’s lips he placed his and he made sure the kiss lasted a little bit, despite them being in the open. The Ostian let it happen, even with the circumstances.

Eliwood mainly did it just because of the scenery. Truthfully, he’d been wanting to kiss him under one of these trees near enough the whole time. It seemed like such a pretty place to be with the one he loves. A romantic little area. He took that chance at last.

“Wh-what was that for?” Hector asked, flustered as ever.

Eliwood fixated his gaze on Hector’s cobalt optics lovingly.

“That was for the wonderful tour. It made today special, being able to venture into such a beautiful place as this. 

Truly, thank you for this, Hector.”

The redhead spoke with much sincerity to his tone, meaning every word.

“…You’re welcome.” the other responded sheepishly.

Feeling there was no other way to express, he pulled Eliwood into a tight embrace. Of course, the Pheraean accepted it, reciprocating the hug and resting his head on Hector’s chest, shutting his eyes to really be in this moment that he yearned for the near enough the whole time.

And so ended the grand tour as they’d stay there for a bit, enjoying one another’s company under the beautiful tree, petals raining gently from above.

**Author's Note:**

> The three original characters portrayed in this are my own. I'm glad this gave me an opportunity to apply them onto something!


End file.
